


Aut cum scuta, ant in scuta   (аут кум скута. аут ин скута)

by mnogabukv



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 21:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnogabukv/pseuds/mnogabukv
Summary: Aut cum scuta, ant in scuta - Со щитом или на щите ( С ним или на нем)история:спартанка Горга, провожая сына на битву с врагами, протянула ему щит и сказала: «С ним или на нем».Иными словами, спартанка Горго пожелала сыну или победить, или погибнуть (по обычаю, убитых обычно выносили с поля боя на их щитах). Плен, бегство для своего сына-спартанца она не допускалаПейринг еле заметным намеком, но мне такой нравится





	Aut cum scuta, ant in scuta   (аут кум скута. аут ин скута)

**Author's Note:**

> Я люблю этот пейринг Линк/Канда

\- Со щитом или на щите, - проскрежетал зубами генерал Кросс и пинком отправил своего несчастного ученика в свободное плавание по бурному морю жизни.  
\- Или победи Графа или умри экзорцистом, - сделал подстрочный перевод последнего напутствия Кросса оказавшийся неподалеку книгочей. - А как же, мы же должны записывать самые важные события истории..  
Объяснил свое таинственное появление безвестный герой и канул на другую страницу манги.

 

\- Отправляйся в путь с ним (Алленом У.) или на нем (на плаще Ворона ), - пафосно проговорил Лувелье и сморгнул тщательно выжатую скупую мужскую слезу.  
Юный Говард Линк почтительно склонил голову принимая свой потрепанный, выстиранный и выглаженный заботливыми руками безвестного слуги, плащ, врученный ему самим Старшим инспектором, и отправился в изгнание вслед за беглецом Уолкером.

 

\- С ним? Или в нем? - пытался разрешить неожиданно возникшую перед ним дилемму Неа, обнаружив себя в одном теле с Алленом.

 

\- И с ним, и на нем, - продолжал мастурбировать Джонни Гилл, лелея голубую мечту об изобретении индивидуального компактного переносного унитаза. Сейчас он пытался стыдливо сходить по нужде. Под "этим" подразумевался все-таки банальный ночной горшок, а не то, что вы думаете.  
Надо было поскорее отмыть блевотину Канды в их общем гостиничном туалете, потому что у Джонни, в отличие от Юу после двухдневного запоя болела не голова, а желудок.  
И начинался жуткий понос.

 

АУ- Встреча в переулке

 

\- С ним? Или на нем? - пытался разрешить жестокую дилемму Линк дрожа от холода в ближайшей к гостинице подворотне.  
\- Со мной и на кровати, - прошипел рассерженный таким беспечным отношением Ворона к самому себе и своему здоровью, Канда, уводя промерзшего до костей Линка в соседний номер. - Плащик,кстати, можешь все-таки подстелить, нечего своими кишками пол марать когда я буду резать тебя Мугеном.  
И они еще долго практиковались в словесных баталиях, бое с холодным оружием, рукоприкладстве, рукоблудстве и неизящном мордобитии...  
И да, теплый плащ Ворона на полу пришелся очень кстати.

2013


End file.
